Graceful Movements
by OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Tsukiyama Shuu is living proof that you can't judge a book by its cover. A mistake she will only get the chance to make once. My first story based around Tsukiyama Shuu and an original character.
1. First Meeting

Graceful Movements – First Meeting

 _This is my first story I've written in a very long time and I already know there will be many things wrong with it so feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think._

 _I only own any original characters. Anyone else belong to their creators and not me._

It is safe to say that Tsukiyama shuu was most certainly captivated. The flowing graceful movements of the human woman dancing in front of him took his breath away. He was no stranger to infatuation but this was something new, something deeper and if he hadn't known better he could have mistaken it as adoration. He knew better though. He was a ghoul and her a human. It was nothing more than his natural hunting instincts selecting who his next meal would be.

The music slowly died out as the slender womans dance came to an end. Even though she had been the only person on the ice she had managed to fill the entire rink with her presence effortlessly. Tsukiyama watched as she slowly skated over the gate and took a careful step off the ice. Seeing his chance to see the human up close he moved away from his seat at the edge of the ice and briskly made his way over to her. He watched while she removed her skates and put on her own shoes. She was so caught up in what she was doing she didn't even notice that he had walked right up to her and was now standing very close to her.

"Bonjour ma chère" His words must have taken the young lady by surprise as she jumped and turned to face him her eyes wide, like a deer in the headlights. Tsukiyama felt his mouth water as her scent fogged his senses. It took all of his inner strength to stop his ghoul instincts from taking over. All he could think of was how delicious she smelt and how much he wanted to sink his teeth into the soft warm flesh of her neck. Snapping himself out of his predatory thoughts he flashed her a toothy grin and held out a hand for her to shake.

"I watched the way you danced out there. Quite beautiful if I may say so." He shot her his most charming grin and felt the satisfaction build within him as her face flushed red.

"Thank you very much, I had no idea anyone was still here" She responded shyly unable to look at him for very long without looking away in embarrassment. "I'm Evangeline, what is your name? If you don't mind me asking" she enquired still unable to look him in the eye.

She shook his outstretched hand letting Tsukiyama feel how soft and warm her hands were. His hands dwarfed her own with ease. She was clearly rather strong for someone with such a petite frame, most likely because of her ice skating hobbies but she was still so small and fragile compared to him. He knew that just one wrong movement and he could brake her without any effort. This thought just fuelled his hunger for her.

"My name is Tsukiyama Shuu." He brought the back of her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the smooth skin. His enhanced hearing made it possible to hear her heartbeat race in response to his actions. "It is a pleasure to meet you" He let go of her hand and smirked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"Eve, Come on, I want to go" A shout came from the front doors of the ice rink. A young man waved over at them and Tsukiyama could feel his blood boil as Evangeline moved away from him quickly. She waved back at the new stranger before looking at Tsukiyama and smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, That's my boyfriend, I guess I have to go. I'm sure I'll see you around." She apologized before turning and jogging over to the man who Tsukiyama now knew to be her boyfriend leaving Tsukiyama standing staring after her her scent the overwhelming him.

Her sing song voice and gentle movements had somehow stirred up many unknown feelings in the now furious ghoul. He didn't like the idea of his next meal leaving with someone else. This was not how his plan was meant to go. He had chosen her as his next meal and nothing was going to get in the way. Especially not a human man. He needed her to trust him, He needed to be the only one she needed so in those painful final moments he could relish in the heartbreak and horror. It would enhance her flavour and make the kill so much more satisfying.

He watched the two leave before laughing to himself and smirking. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought but it had been a while since he had to truly work for his food and in the end he was sure it would only make it so much more enjoyable.

Little Evangeline would be his by the end of the month. He was going to make sure of that.


	2. Coffee For Two

Graceful Movements – Coffee For Two

 _Didn't know if I was going to post any more to this story but I thought if I've written it I might as well post it._

 _Feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think._

 _I only own any original characters. Anyone else belong to their creators and not me._

 _Enjoy_

The taste of the bitter beverage and the sting of the hot liquid on her tongue was the only thing Evangeline could think of as she walked along the snowy streets. She sighed and smiled looking forward to a hot drink and warm building. What could be better. Despite spending most of her time ice skating, cold weather was not something Evangeline enjoyed. In fact she was more of a warm weather and sun type of girl.

Evangeline finally reached her destination. A small cafe and book shop tucked away down the backstreets of the 20th ward. It wasn't an easy place to get to but it held a soft spot in Evangelines heart so she always tried to go there whenever she could. She entered the cosy cafe, ordered her coffee before shoving her bag down on the floor and settling down in a comfy chair by the window so she could watch the snow fall from the sky and see the street lights turn on with the growing darkness.

"Why hello again mon chère. I am surprised to see you here." A deep voice purred next to her. She turned to face the tall brightly dressed figure. The last time they met she hadn't had much of a chance to look at him but now she didn't get much of a choice. He was wearing a bright purple suit that Evangeline was sure should have been on a runway model not worn as a casual outfit. Even if the man wearing it looked like he was right out of a show at Paris fashion week.

"Hello again" She acknowledged him, sending him a small smile trying not to show her dislike of social interactions. There was something about this man that made her uncomfortable. She didn't like to admit it but it was almost like he looked at her like she was a juicy steak on his plate.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked already having sat down across from her before she could say no. He leant back in his chair as his eyes bore into her own. His piercing stare made her feel as though he could see into her very soul and she did not like it at all. She hadn't noticed the last time they met because she was so tired but now she really could see how animalistic his gaze towards her was.

"Your name is Evangeline right? How beautiful, may I call you angel?" He asked more to himself than her. Evangeline knew her face must be glowing a bright red as he spoke. She was not used to nicknames and didn't particularly like them.

She wanted to tell him not to call her anything but her name but every time she tried to speak she found no sound coming out. Eventually she gave up and nodded much to his amusement. Silently she took a sip of her coffee and turned her head to the window, pretending Tsukiyama wasn't even there.

"You know, you don't sound or look very Japanese" He stated leaning forward. He knew his question was rather forward and could be seen as rather rude but he didn't care. She was ignoring him and he didn't like that. He wanted all of her attention to be on him.

"I'm not. My mother was English and I was brought up in England. I only moved here to look after my dad. He however is Japanese." she murmured barely above a whisper, unsure as to why she was telling him anything. He scared her and yet here she was telling him about her personal life. She didn't notice as Tsukiyamas foot moved her bag closer to him.

"Why are you looking after your father?" He enquired before 'accidentally' knocking a napkin off the table. He bent down to pick it up and at the same time took her purse from her bag. He sat back up straight keeping his hands bellow the table while he tucked her purse into his pocket. He grinned at her encouraging her to keep talking.

"He's ill. Has been for a few years now. He isn't getting better and needs a lot of care now. He's in the hospital at the moment for surgery but when he gets back out its going to be hard." Her voice cracked slightly displaying the many emotions she felt when trying to talk about her situation. Tsukiyama nodded and made a face as though he understood or even cared about her issues. He had found over the years the more emotional the human the richer their taste would be. He was sure his angel would taste absolutely divine but not yet. No, He had a lot more work to do to get her ready for dinner.

Tsukiyama was jolted out of his daydreams by Evangelines phone starting to ring. He watched intently as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered the call. He took this opportunity to take a proper look at her. Her hair was a wavy, mousey brown and her face wasn't anything special. He would have said she was rather plain and not his usual type at all however the closer he looked the more he found himself becoming rather fond of her features. She wasn't stunningly beautiful or glamorous but there was something about her that he found surprisingly pleasing.

"I'll be back soon, I love you too." Evangeline said happily hanging up and shoving her phone back in her pocket not noticing Tsukiyamas face flash briefly with anger knowing who had disturbed their meeting. Again.

"I have to go, It was nice seeing you again Tsukiyama-san" She lied to him bowing her head in a respectful manner. Tsukiyama sneered slightly and picked up her bag. He held it out to her as they both stood letting his hand brush against hers as she reached out to grasp her bag.

"Let me walk you home, Mon chère. It is rather dark after all and there are ghouls around." He practically purred moving closer to his target. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if a ghoul decided to eat you up." Evangelines body visibly stiffened up at his words and she quickly took multiple steps back trying to get as much space between them as possible.

"No thank you. Goodbye." she snapped frowning. There was something about the creature before her that filled her body with dread. She didn't want to seem rude but the last thing she wanted was him knowing where she was living. Tsukiyama had to fight back a snarl as she brushed past him on her way to the door. It was rare for human women to turn him away but he knew putting up a fuss would be a bad idea so he let the young woman walk away and out of his sight.

Once he was sure she was gone he slipped her purse out of his pocket and opened it up. Bingo. Inside was everything he needed. Her ID, Her student card and best of all, her address. With a smirk he pocketed the items he needed before tossing her purse down on the table carelessly. His Angel wasn't going to get away from him, especially now. Calmly Tsukiyama walked out of the cramped coffee shop and with a new spring in his step walked in the direction his Angel had gone. No was not an answer Tsukiyama would accept, she didn't need to know that just yet.


	3. Routines

**Graceful Movements – Routines**

 _Feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think._

 _I only own any original characters. Anyone else belong to their creators and not me._

 _I hope you enjoy creepy stalker Shuu!_

It had been four days and unbeknownst to Evangeline, Tsukiyama had been following her every move. It was the same every morning. He knew her alarm rang at half six, she would then turn it off and get out of bed, she would then get dressed, go downstairs and make herself some breakfast, a cup of coffee and a piece of toast.

Today was no different. Tsukiyama sat in his well hidden spot in a large tree next to her home. His eyes glinted and he licked his lips as he watched through the window as she moved around the house. After eating she would clean up any mess she had made before heading back upstairs to wash and brush her teeth. By this point it was nearly seven so she would grab her bag, kiss her sleeping boyfriends cheek and leave the house.

Tsukiyama slowly climbed down from the tree careful not to alert Evangeline or her neighbors. The last thing he needed was for the old woman next door to see him and alert Evangeline of his actions. After leaving her house his angel would walk to her fathers house arriving at around seven fifteen and staying for an hour. No more no less. Tsukiyama didn't find much pleasure in watching this part of the day so he would simply hide nearby and wait for Evangeline to leave.

After making sure her dad was alright and had everything he needed for the day Evangelines next destination was her university. Evangelines university day was nothing special but Tsukiyama enjoyed watching as she worked hard in class. The focus and dedication she showed to her school work was something he could respect.

At lunch she would sit at a table on her own avoiding any form of social interaction while reading a new book every day. It hadn't taken Tsukiyama long to figure out that his darling angel was extremely shy. She hated any unnecessary interactions and Tsukiyama had a feeling she would go to extreme lengths to avoid it if she could.

After all her classes for the day were over she would head straight back to her fathers house and spend a few hours with him before eventually leaving and going to the local ice skating rink to practice her skating. This was the last part of her daily routine and Tsukiyamas favourite part. Watching her loose herself on the ice sent a tingle up his spine. This was a different woman than the one he had met in the coffee shop. This woman was confident, beautiful and graceful. Her movements enchanted Tsukiyama, When he watched he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her. This was the reason he wanted her. She was a gourmet meal in the making and she was going to be all his.

Today however Tsukiyama wasn't going to watch, he was going back to her house. Tonight was the night he was going to put his plan into motion. Tonight her boyfriend was going to leave the picture, forever.

Evangelines boyfriend usually worked till late in the evening but today he had an early finish. Tsukiyama had overheard him the day before telling Evangeline that he would be home before her and would make her dinner for once. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen. Not if Tsukiyama had anything to say about it.

Tsukiyama arrived at the empty house and prized open one of the downstairs windows. The smell of his delicious angel filled his nose as soon as he climbed in the window. He groaned and tried to keep himself together. He couldn't get carried away, he did however have enough time to explore the house and he knew exactly where he wanted to search. Silently the tall man walked upstairs and into the shared bedroom. It wasn't anything special or out of the ordinary but to Tsukiyama it was a gold mine. Evangeline hadn't been in Tokyo for long, a few months at most so she hadn't started to make the house a home. The bedroom however contained her most prized possessions. Figure skating medals and trophies were displayed lovingly throughout the room along with many photos.

Tsukiyama started to look around the room, he rummaged through some draws picking out a blood red shirt that clearly belonged to his angel. Such a dark seductive colour for such an innocent girl, he couldn't help picturing her wearing the shirt, it would hug her body perfectly showing off her slender figure while also showing a generous amount of skin. The mental picture was almost too much for him. He lifted the garment to his nose and took a long deep breath inhaling her scent.

" _Très Bien!" He cried out his body tensing as all his senses went into overdrive. Such a magnificent creature his angel was. It would almost be a shame to rid the world of such a heavenly creature. He had to sit down on the edge of the bed to gather his thoughts. He couldn't afford to be distracted now. He folded her top up and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Luckily for him as it was a rather flimsy top it only just fit into his pocket._

Tsukiyama was pulled out of his thoughts of Evangeline by the sound of the front door opening. It was time for his plan to start. Slowly and quietly he walked downstairs careful to not startle Evangines boyfriend. He followed the human into the kitchen.

"Bonjour" He snapped alerting the other man to his presence in the room. He sneered at the smaller male. What bad taste his little angel had. This man was so plain, so boring, so... human. Nevermind though. Tsukiyama would fix that soon. The man cried out in shock as he turned and saw Tsukiyama.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get into my house?" He demanded slowly beginning to move towards the door his hand reaching out to grab a knife as he passed. Tsukiyama laughed his eyes changing into the black pits that any ghoul had. The other man visibly paled as he noticed the change. There was silence for e few seconds before hell broke loose.

No more than half an hour later Tsukiyama walked out of the now silent house wiping his mouth with a while handkerchief. He climbed up into his spot in the tree from earlier that morning. Now it was just a waiting game. Very soon after making himself comfortable he spotted the small figure of Evangeline walking down the road on her way home. He watched in delight as she unlocked the front door and walked in.

5, 4, 3, 2 and...

"One" A blood curdling shriek filled the air just as Tsukiyama finished his countdown.

"Bingo." He waited a few moments before leaping down from the tree and running into the house.

"Hello? Is everything okay? I heard screaming!" He shouted his voice thick with what would appear to be concern.

"Tsukiyama!" His darling angel cried out as she barrelled out of the kitchen and crashed into him sobbing violently. He wrapped his arms around the fragile woman pulling her against his chest.

"Mon chère, What on earth has happened, I heard screaming" His arms wrapped around Evangeline in a tight grasp. Evangeline, despite her previous thoughts of him, grasped onto his jacket for security. She began to try and tell him what happened but couldn't string together words in between her sobs so she just buried her face in Tsukiyamas chest and continues to sob too caught up in what she had just seen to notice the sadistically satisfied smirk that graced Tsukiyamas features.

This was a much better reaction than he had planned. Part one of his plan was complete, Now onto part two.


	4. Bonding

**Graceful Movements – Bonding**

 _Feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think._

 _I only own any original characters. Anyone else belong to their creators and not me._

 _Sorry this took so long, I'm not happy with this but I've had enough of reading through it and changing it._

It had been over a month since Evangelines boyfriend had been murdered in their home and she was slowly beginning to get back to her life. It wasn't easy or pleasant to do but it was getting easier every day. Coffee, chocolate and her dad were the only things that seemed to be getting her through her day. One thing that Evangeline couldn't be upset about was the support that she had received from both her dad and Tsukiyama. Her dad although being very unwell and needed a lot of help himself, helped Evangeline as much as he could and allowed her to live with him till she had sorted herself out. Tsukiyama on the other hand had somehow managed to slide his way into Evangelines life by visiting her every day. Her dad had let him in in hopes that he would pull Evangeline out of her slump enough to deal with what had happened.

At first she hadn't spoken to him and he would just sit across from her in her fathers living room but then after a while she started talking to him and he would just sit and listen while she talked. Eventually the two fell quickly into a routine, Tsukiyama would turn up and let Evangeline offload her feelings and thoughts onto him, however, if she didn't feel like talking they would sit in comfortable silence and Tsukiyama would read one of the many books scattered around her fathers home.

"I want to thank you." Evangeline said slowly one afternoon while the two were sitting in silence. "For being here through this. I must admit when we first met you intimidated me with how" She pauses trying to find the right words. "outgoing you where but over the last few weeks you've really changed my opinion of you."

Evangelines confession raises a smug pride in Tsyukiyama. This was proof that his plan was working and that he could now begin to move onto the next stage of the plan. First however he had to find out what had prompted Evangeline to be so out of character and almost sentimental.

"My angel, if you are not careful I may start to think you actually like me" He purred peering over to top of his book just in time to see a small smile grace the young womans face. She had started to become more relaxed around him and it was showing more and more every day.

"You don't need to worry about that" She murmured putting down her own book and leaning back in her chair. "I wont be here much longer." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Tsukiyamas head shot up to look at her. Noticing his panic Eve elaborated to calm him down "I'm moving back to England. Too much has happened here I can't stay here, I need to go back home and recover. I've already booked my flights, I'm leaving on Thursday."

Tsukiuamas blood ran cold. She couldn't leave. Not now that she was starting to warm up to him. He needed her to stay here, To stay within his grasp where he could carry out his plan how he wanted too. He couldn't let her leave. His mind raced trying to work out how he can save his plan while also how to use these new. He had till Thursday to come up with a plan, That was only two days away.

"I haven't told my mum yet." Evangeline said as she looked down at her book again. "We aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, I don't really want to talk to her yet." Bingo. Tsukiyama knew this was something he could work with now. She was never going to go home, he was going to make sure of it.

"Would you like me to phone her instead? It might make it easier for you." He asks shooting her a charming smile, a new plan already forming in his mind, a plan he liked even more than his old one. He could see Evangeline mull over his suggestion before nodding slowly.

"Surprisingly I think I would like that, Thank you" And with those words Evangeline unknowingly sealed her fate.

A few days later no call had been made to Evangelines mother, Her father had said his goodbyes to his daughter and Tsukiyama was going to give Eve a lift to the airport. Or so she thought. He had turned up at her dads house in a plain black car driven by one of his many staff. He helped her place all her suitcases in the trunk of the car before opening the one of the rear doors for her.

"How did the call with my mum go? You remembered to call her didn't you?" Evangeline asked when the two where settled and the car was on its way to its destination. Tsukiyama looked over at her and nodded.

"Of course, She is thrilled and can't wait to see you" He said causing Evangeline to frown. She had never been close to her mum and the thought of her mother being thrilled to see her felt wrong. Something didn't add up.

"You didn't call her did you? She's a sour woman, I don't think she knows how to be happy/" Evangeline said jokingly with a laugh but the laugh died in her throat as she saw her friends face. "Oh my god you didn't call her!" She glared at him angrily. "I can't just turn up if she doesn't know I'm coming." Evangeline pulled out her phone and frantically scrolled through her contacts. She knew trusting him to call her mum was a bad idea but for some reason she had done it anyway. She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't see the older males hand lash out and grab her phone.

"Now now my dear. Calm down. Why would she need to know when you aren't going to be seeing her." His usually polite smile had now been replaced with a cold sneer. Panic bubbled up in Evangeline as she pushed herself as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Stop the car! Stop the car right n-" She cried out before being cut off by one of Shuus hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Her body instantly kicked into fight mode as she thrashed around in his grip her hands desperately trying to find the handle for the door while struggling to take any large breaths of air. When her hands did find the lock to the car she was horrified to realize it was locked so instead she resorted to clawing and lashing at the large male pinning her down by her neck.

"Enough" He snarled letting go of the human facade and letting his ghoulish attributes show through. This was enough to scare Evangeline enough that she froze in fear. "Good girl" Her purred darkly. "Don't fight this. You will only make it harder on yourself if you do" a surge of sadistic pleasure filled him as he watched the terrified woman slowly nod her head. He gently let go of her neck and brushed some hair away from her face before reaching into his jacked pocket and pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid before popping of the cap and jabbing it into her neck.

"Now be good girl and have a little nap, we will be home soon."


	5. Trapped

**Graceful Movements – Trapped**

 _Feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think._

 _I only own any original characters. Anyone else belong to their creators and not me._

 _Enjoy_

A dull throbbing pain was the first thing Evangeline was aware of when she woke up. Her head was pounding and her throat felt as though she had swallowed some nails. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw her unfamiliar surroundings did she remember what had happened in the car. Slowly and hesitantly she pushed herself up so she was sitting and looked around the room.

Evangeline was on a large satin covered bed with tall posts on all corners and a thick curtain pulled halfway around the bed. Carefully she reached out and pulled the curtain back to reveal a large room. Bookshelves lined two of the rooms walls and old oil paintings and artwork covered the other two. If it weren't for the fact she had been kidnapped she might have thought it to be a rather beautiful room. The walls were twice the height of average walls and the bookshelves all contained what must have been thousands of old antique books. A large desk and some comfortable looking chairs were off to one side making the room feel more like a study or library than a bedroom.

The main thing that struck Evangeline as odd was the lack of windows. Despite the size and height of the room the lack of windows made Evangeline feel as though she was trapped in a tiny room no bigger than a cupboard.

Evangeline carefully got out of the bed and to her horror noticed that she was now clad in a long button up nightgown and not the jeans and jumper she had been in when kidnapped. The young woman could feel bile rise up in her throat at the thought of Tsukiyama changing her clothes. She didn't dare imagine what else might of happened while she had been drugged, she just needed to focus on getting out of this room. There was only one door that she could see when she tried the knob it swung open reviling a pristine bathroom. A large claw footed bath was the main focal point of the room in any other circumstances this would have been Eves dream bathroom, large, spacious and seemingly fully stocked with all her favourite products but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the room especially when she heard a creaking sound from the room behind her.

She cautiously peered out of the bathroom to see a bookshelf swinging inwards. Quickly she shut the door of the bathroom and reached out to lock the door until she realized there was no lock and everything in the room was either too heavy or secured in place which meant there was no way to barricade the door shut.

She could hear someone humming on the other side of the door and then a knock on the door. "My dear, Open the door." The familiar voice of Tsukiyama demanded. Evangeline didn't respond and franticly looked around for something to protect herself with. There was nothing that she could use apart from a few bottles of hair product and a heard Tsukiyama demanding to be let in again, he no longer sounded as happy as he had the first time he asked yet she still ignored him.

The bottles would be better than nothing but still most likely would not help much the toothbrush however had potential. Tsukiyamas patience was quickly disappearing and he started to count down from ten. If the door wasn't open by the time he reached one he threatened to enter the room anyway.

10, 9, 8...

Evangeline grabbed the toothbrush and snapped it in half trying to make a sharp point. It wasn't perfect but it would do.

7, 6, 5...

Taking some deep breaths Evangeline carefully tried to think of a plan. The toothbrush shard wouldn't do much damage unless used with enough force and strength was something she was lacking. She would have to aim for some soft flesh.

4, 3, 2...

His neck. She would aim for the neck.

1.

The door knob started to turn, in a flash she had launched her body at the opening door thrusting the toothbrush shard against his neck. It didn't work. It didn't even make him wince. Tsukiyama growled and forced the door fully open anyway sending her stumbling back. She let out a cry of pain as she stumbled against the nearby sink her back connecting with the corner of the marble. Tsukiyama watched as she crumpled to the floor in pain.

What a stupid woman, he was a ghoul. He was better than her in all ways and even had he not been a ghoul she had moved to slow. There was now way an attack like the one she had just launched at him would ever take him by surprise. He couldn't help feeling a sick sense of pleasure at seeing her groaning in pain at his feet. Just a nice sample of what was to come. He eventually grew tired of watching her pathetic show of pain and grabbed the young woman by the collar of the dress and dragged her into the bedroom. Even though she was in pain she kicked and screamed at him to let her go. It almost reminded him of kittens when their mothers would pick them up by the scruffs of their necks. Carelessly he threw her down on the floor next to the desk before he leant against it.

"As cute as I am sure your tears are Mon chère, I must insist that you stop." He sneered down at the woman who was trying to hold back tears. "Do you realize what trouble you have put me through? I had such a detailed plan of how I was going to claim you, how I was going to _**break**_ you." He hissed standing up straight as Evangeline tried to scramble backwards away from him in fear. He stepped towards her before placing his foot clad in an expensive shoe on her chest and pushing her roughly down onto her back. "But of course you decided to leave me. Do you have any idea how that messed up my plans? I had to rethink everything, act without a proper plan, You forced me to steal you away." His foot pressed down harder on her chest as she cried out and clawed at his shoe trying to push him off. "And then I give you a stunning room all to yourself, I have even given you your own bathroom and yet you insist on trying to stab me." His words are more like snarls now and his shoe is definitely going to leave a mark on Evangeline.

Tsukiyama coughed as though suddenly embarrassed by his actions and removes his foot from her chest. Slowly he crouched down next to her and undid a few buttons of her night gown before Evangeline tried to smack his hand away. Within seconds he has her pinned under him one hand pinning her hands down and the other grasping her jaw in a strong harsh grip.

"No. You need to learn your place." He holds eye contact with her for a few moments before letting go of her jaw and resuming his previous actions. He undoes just enough buttons to show the bruise forming on her chest from of his shoe. A cold grin graces his features as he looks at his handy work.

"Next time you disobey me a bruise won't be all of your problems. Do you understand my love?" He asked gently caressing the bruising skin. Evangeline lets out a pathetic whimper and nods desperate for him to let her go. "Good girl." He stood up and walked back towards the hidden door he had entered from. "Foods on the desk." He paused, looking over his shoulder at Evangeline who was trying to stand using the desk as a guide. "Remember my angel, You caused this, I'm just doing what I have to do. It pains me more than it does you." He smirked before walking out and closing the door behind him. She would learn to be good and when she did he would have her begging him to eat her. He couldn't wait.


End file.
